Reading the books with the Camp and Hogwarts
by TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Harry Potter had not expected his friends, and technical family, to be at Hogwarts and not at Camp. He certainly didn't expect to read books with them! Not your Typical 'Reading the books with a twist' story! Rated for Language, mentions of child abuse, and implied rape Pairings: Mostly cannon except for Drarry, Percico, ConnorXOC, and FredXOC, OC waring, I guess
1. Chapter 1

**Snow: Hey Everyone! Yes I have a new story!**

**Harry: Lovely…**

**Percy: How are you going to torture us this time?**

**Snow: You'll see! *giggles* Anyhow...I still am accepting/need cats for my Dawn Dusk and Thunder rewrite…also, I own nothing but my original characters and I guess my half fan fictions loosely based on some of my favorite books. Oh, and a rusty nail and a smelly sock. So yeah, don't sue me, you won't get much!**

**Nico: ...*sighs* on with the story!**

Harry and Draco were walking down the hall with their friends, hand in hand. Their friends were discussing classes, but Draco was watching Harry, he had been unusually silent sense coming back for the school year, which only started yesterday. He guessed it was for good reason though, a lot happened over the summer, including a huge Titan War. "Attention! All students and staff must come to the great hall! IMMEDIANTLY" A voice rang out and everyone went to the hall. As they entered, the normal tables and chairs and normal flooring was replaced with couches, recliners, beanbags, and a soft woolly carpet. "What's going on?" Harry asked quietly and flinched, as if waiting for someone to come and hit him. "Don't know" Draco said, letting go of his hand and went over to one of the bigger bean bag chairs and sat down. Harry reluctantly joined him. Their friends either sat on the floor or brought some bean bags over to sit on with them. Everyone else situated themselves as well

Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore began to speak "Today, we have found some…interesting books and some potential allies will be coming to read them with us, I suspect they will be here-" "Now" a girl said with shoulder length bone strait black hair and sea-green eyes said. Other walked through the opened great hall doors and sat all around the great hall. The girl and a boy who looked exactly like her sat down near Harry and Draco and their friends. Along with them came a nervous looking boy, a boy who looked like a mini Snape, and a blonde haired girl with gray eyes and blonde hair and could've been Draco's sister. The books appeared along with the older Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa, and the rest of the Weaslys except Percy, and Sirius and Remus joined them as well. "Let's begin, I'm sure you will be introduced in the books fully, but please give your names" Dumbledore said and the two who looked like Harry stood up "I'm Sophia Jackson, this is my twin brother, Perseus Jackson, but he prefers Percy" they sat down. The blonde girl stood up along with another, taller blonde, whom Fred winked at "I'm Annabeth Chase" she sat down next to Percy "Electra Flightus" her electric blue eyes sparked and she sat next to Fred. "Nico Di'Angelo" the Snape look alike stood up, said, and sat back down0 Percy ruffled his hair and he blushed. One by one, all the people stood up. Finally, it was the two bothers that stood up, they sat by the Weasley twins and had grins on their faces so suspicious that everyone checked their pockets. "We're Travis-" "-and Connor-" "-Stole!" They finished together. "Ah the infamous Stole brothers" Sophia joked. Fred and George looked surprised at the other pair of pranksters. "You're not twins?" they asked together. "No-" "-Travis is a year older-" "-and inch taller!" they said together and the Weasley twins grinned. "I'm Thalia Grace" a punk rocker looking chick with short black hair stood up, gave the room an impressive glare, and sat back down. "Let's begin" Dumbledore said and opened the first book. "This is Titled, **Harry Potter and the Stone of Poseidon**"

Harry groaned and Percy looked sympathetically at him.

**Harry had been having a pretty bad day. First his cousin, Dudley, had actually caught him and beaten him up, again.**

Draco narrowed his eyes and Harry groaned again. They were going to talk about his home life before camp and a little after, sense he had to return to the Dursley's for a month before each school year.

**Second, a strange gigantic dog had attacked him. **

The non-Greeks looked confused**, **while the demi-gods groaned, they had heard about Harry's first monster being a hell hound. "You better not have gotten yourself killed, that's my job!" Sophia joked to lighten the mood "I'm still here aren't I?" Harry rolled his eyes and the non-Greeks sweat dropped.

"**Outta the way boy!" Someone called and Harry instinctively flinched at the word boy, but nether the less did what he was told.**

Harry also flinch at the word 'boy' out of the books too, and people where getting worried.

**Harry was wondering what was happening, when an arrow suddenly went through the beast, and he was picked up by strong, older, arms. He instinctively tried to get away, but it was no use, whoever had him was making sure he wasn't getting away. **

Everyone was leaning in worried and Harry rolled his eyes. "Guys I'm fine" though it was obvious his voice was hoarse. Draco looked at him worriedly; he knew Harry saw his remaining family for a month before the school years start and was starting to put everything together.

"**You're safe now, what's your name?" the man asked as he placed him on something, a horse? Upon further inspection, he was on a horse's body, but a man upper half was where the horse's head should be. "I'm Harry" he said to the horse man.**

"Horse man, Chiron would love that" Draco whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Harry smiled weakly at him. They way Draco was holding him was straining most of his bruises and hurting his cuts.

"**I'm Chiron, I'm a centaur and I'm taking you away, is that alright?" Chiron the centaur asked. "Yes" Harry said, the bruises lining his back were flaring up, but he could manage it.**

"Harry, please tell me you just hurt yourself" Sirius asked from the staff table. Harry didn't answer as he closed his eyes, willing himself not to think about it. This made a lot of people nervous and hoping Harry's home life wasn't what they were thinking it was like now. They preferred to think of him as spoiled, not abused. Sophia looked sharply at Harry, but Dumbledore kept reading.

"**Good" Chiron said and they were off. It seemed like seconds, but they were now at the entrance of what appeared to be a camp. They were standing next to a huge oak tree. "Chiron?" a young girl asked and ran up. She looked only 2 or so years older than Harry, and a younger boy, most likely Harry's age of 6, came up as well. **

Annabeth and Draco exchanged secret smiles. Narcissia smiled at Annabeth, she knew Draco wasn't her son, she had been there when he was brought to them, but also knew Lucius had never seen or met his mother, much less had an affair with her. She always treated Annabeth, and whoever else lived with Draco at camp, as her children and cared for each and every one of them. Chiron had even made it so that the border would allow her and Lucius in, sense she liked to visit the camp and see what her son and the other half of his family was up too. Lucius smiled at his wife, she had thrown a fit when they first were handed Draco, but she loved him as if he was her own son.

"**Annabeth, Draco, go back to your cabin" Chiron said and they looked at him. Harry slowly slipped of Chiron's back and winced as he touched the ground. His uncle had been very thorough in his beating because Harry's hair had somehow grown back the day after he had gotten ANOTHER haircut.**

There was an eerie silence and then, like an explosion, everyone burst out yelling to one another, whispering, or talking. Harry closed his eyes, trying to escape the noise and Draco sighed, nervous for his boyfriend. "Harry take off your glamor" Snape growled and everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Harry sighed and waved his hand. He instantly transformed, as if he were a whole new person. There were bruises and scratches and scars everywhere; he was paler and definitely too skinny to be healthy. He had lines going around his neck and perfect, horizontal strait lines going across his arms with two vertical lines, one on each wrist, going through them. Madam Pomfrey and Snape instantly went and healed everything but the scares on his wrist and neck. They allowed those to stay. "I'm going to kill them" Draco muttered darkly along with all of Harry's friends from camp. Harry looked at his boyfriend and friends nervously. Everybody else looked at Harry shocked, except Sophia and Percy, who didn't seem surprised. "We can discuss this later, can we go on?" Harry asked and everyone reluctantly sat down back into their seats if they had gotten up. "We ARE going to talk about this" Remus and Sirius said at the same time and Harry gulped. The Headmaster kept reading as food appeared in front of Harry, who reluctantly ate it.

"**Hi" Harry said. He was small, with messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his head. "My names Harry" he smiled nervously and Draco went over. "Name's Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle, this is my half-sister, Annabeth" Annabeth came over. "Hi" she smiled "I just got here too, had a nasty surprise when that monster came after me" Draco said smiling. Both he and Annabeth had similar blonde hair and gray eyes, and Harry wondered if all children of Athena had that.**

"Nope just us!" the mentioned half-siblings laughed and high fived. Harry rolled his eyes "I know that know, I was 6 guys, give me a break, and, well at least the blonde hair isn't natural, gray eyes are shared by all children of Athena" he smiled and the 2 half-siblings chuckled darkly. It was good to be able to laugh after the Titan War. "Wait…did Draco just say he was a child of a Greek goddess!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and Lucius rolled his eyes "I didn't have an affair, I never even met Athena, well, I did once but we only talked, anyway Athena is a maiden goddess, she produces her children through thought, so Draco is as much a pureblood as I am, and is my son, despite being born is an…odd way" Lucius explained and Annabeth nodded her head in agreement. She often stayed with the Malfoys, despite not being (really) related or a witch. "Same with all of Athena's Children" Annabeth said. The non-Greeks nodded and they went back to reading.

**After that, Draco and Harry became fast friends. Draco had explained the wizardry world, that Harry was famous and his parents were killed, and all about Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

The wizards and witches, Demi-gods and non-demi-gods alike, smiled fondly at the mention of Weasly twins where grinning mischievouslyand started writing stuff down. The Stole brothers soon joined in and everyone scooted away from them.

**Harry and Draco made other friends with people who came to camp, and the next 5 or so years where the best in Harry's life. He only had to occasionally see his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, which was fine by him.**

Everyone growled or glared at the book at the mention of Harry's only remaining alive family, well, at least from his mother's side.

**Soon, as if by a flash of light, Harry was 10 and a month or two away from turning 11. He had been claimed a year ago, which Draco always joked was about time, by his father Poseidon. However, today was the one day a year he hated to most, having to go see his relatives for his cousin's birthday. **

"Poseidon kids rule!" Percy, Sophia, and Harry all exclaimed, though Harry a little quieter because his voice was still a bit hoarse. "Poseidon is the god of the sea, earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses" Harry explained to the non-Greeks "10 points to Slytherin for a good explanation" Severus said and Harry beamed at him. Everyone was confused, Professor Snape had been more kind to Harry recently, but no one could really figure out why. Nico smiled at his half-brother, knowing he was finally seeing Harry as family. The big 3 kids which where Sophia, Harry, and Percy for Poseidon, Nico, Bianca, and Severus for Hades, and finally Thalia and Electra, a close friend of Sophia's, for Zeus. They always thought of each other as family, or at least closer family than anyone else at camp or other places.

_**It's close to the beginning of the school year, so I have some time before I have to leave**_** Harry mused as a loud roar erupted, and he, Draco, and Annabeth all heard it. Draco and Annabeth ran to find Chiron while Harry went to check it out. He was shocked to see a single boy standing alone against a Minotaur. He hid behind Thalia's tree, and got his dagger ready. He primarily used a bow, but sense he didn't have it nor did he have his arrows, his secondary weapon, a dagger, would have to do.**

"He's one of the few Poseidon kids who can use a bow and arrow" Annabeth smirked "Careful Wise girl" Harry teased "Shut it, Sea spawn" Annabeth shot back jokingly and they both laughed. They were close before the war, but after words, they realized just how alike they were and teased each other endlessly for the other dating their half sibling, amongst other things. Non-Greeks where shocked by how well they got along, as if they were family, while Greeks just watched them in silent amusement.

**Harry was just about to go help, when he heard a roar, then silence. Annabeth, Draco, and Chiron had just gotten there. "Let's get him to the big house" Harry said "Chiron could he be-" "Silence, Annabeth, let's just get him to the big house" Harry and Draco helped Grover, while Annabeth and Chiron helped Percy. While Annabeth and Chiron were tending to Percy, Draco and Harry sat outside the great hall awkwardly. They were good friends, but they couldn't place their feelings, definitely not friendly ones, but not hatred either.**

"Young love" Pansy teased and the boys just smiled at each other and shared a brief kiss. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at Ron who looked slightly green, he never did get used to his best friend being gay, much less dating a Slytherin, through, his best friend WAS a Slytherin, so Ron should have guessed he would date one. Still, it was odd to him.

"**So…" Harry said awkwardly, it wasn't always this awkward, just when they were left alone with nothing to do. **

"You Sure there's nothing?" the Weasley twins and the Stole brothers said together suggestively and both boys blushed "Shut up!" Harry and Draco said together, still blushing madly. Lucius raised an eyebrow but smiled none-of-the-less.

**Draco looked at the boy next to him.** "**Who do you think his parent is?"**

"Gee I don't know, let's say Artimes" Sophia rolled her eyes, her words dipped in sarcasm and Draco smiled innocently at her. Mrs. Weasly blinked, she didn't think The Malfoys could joke, let alone smile without smirking. "Who's Artimes?" Mr. Weasley asked "Artimes is the maiden goddess of the hunt, forest, and moon, she hates men" Harry explained and the Weasley twins burst out laughing, finally getting Sophia's joke. The stole brothers laughed as well, unable to contain it anymore. Dumbledore continued, a twinkle in his eye.

**He asked and Harry shrugged. "First we have to know if it his mom or dad whose mortal" Harry said "Until we know that, we can't really determine, plus, although we look similar, we also have to guess he's about Annabeth's age, and she's a year and a half older than us"**

Everyone looked at Harry strangely "What? I'm observational" he shrugged. People kept looking at him, amazed that he got that in the short time it must have taken them to get Percy indoors.

**Harry put in and Draco nodded in understanding. "Still...it's possible he's a child of Poseidon...Just as it's possible he's a child of anyone else…well except Athena, he doesn't have the gray eyes" Draco joked and Harry chuckled briefly smiled at him. "True, now come on, we have magic training with the children of Hecate" Harry raced off, deciding to blow off his family that year. Well, at least until his Birthday.**

"Can't blame ya there" Hermione said and Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, my mortal family sticks" Harry smirked. "Well...not all of them, the demi-gods are pretty cool, the immortal side, the gods, can be a bit rowdy but they're fun to hang with on a good day" he shrugged and most of the demi-gods looked jealous at the mention of his tendency to hang out with the gods.

**After some time practicing, they noticed Annabeth leading the new kid around. "Hey" Harry ran over after completing a spell with his partner. Draco ran over as well. "You're the kid who took down the minotaur right?" Draco asked. Harry watched the new guy closely; he was definitely Annabeth's age, maybe slightly older, with sea-green eyes which made it even more possible that he would be Harry's half-brother. "I'm Percy, undetermined" the new boy said. "Harry, Son of Poseidon" Harry held out his hand and Percy shook it. Draco smiled "Draco, Son of Athena" he held out his hand and Percy shook it as well, smiling at the two boys.**

"The start of a very good friendship" Percy joked and Draco snorted "Yeah, and years of being annoyed by you" he joked and gave a small smile. Ron looked at Draco, he had gotten used to hanging out with the pureblood and had to admit, he wasn't as annoying as he thought. Not that Ron would ever admit that.

**They didn't know it, but this small act of friendship was going to be keeping them alive for longer than they thought. **

"That's the end of the chapter" Dumbledore said "Who wants to read next?" "I will!" Mrs. Weasley said and the book floated to her. "First, I'd like to talk to Harry" Sirius said along with Remus. Many others agreed and Harry sighed, slowly got up, and ran as fast as he could. He didn't get far; sense his sister used her powers over the earth to trap his feet with the floor. "Thanks a lot sis" Harry grumbled and Sophia looked at him sharply and said "You should have known I would stop you from running" he glared at his sister. All three of Poseidon's children went through some form of abuse and, even though they shared with each other, they had sworn never to force the others to share. "You know you want to share" Sophia answered his thoughts and freed his feet. Harry sighed and went and sat next to Draco on the beanbag. Everyone's eyes was on him as he said "Ask away" Sirius and Remus went over and started asking tons of questions so fast Harry couldn't keep up. "One at a time" Harry snapped a bit. "How long" Sirius asked "He has been abusing me sense I was 3, he's been raping me sense I was 4" Harry admitted miserably. Draco tensed and tightened his arms around Harry. Raped…Harry had been raped. Everyone was whispering around them, and the demigods looked dumb founded. They had known he hated his relatives, but they didn't think it was because of…that. "Aunt Petunia and Dudley have also abused and bullied me, and Dudley had also raped me a couple of times as well" Harry winced, he hated talking about this. Draco drew circles on his boyfriend's back soothingly, trying to help him. Harry put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Sophia and Percy, who had known all of this, kept close to their half-brother. "You're not going back" Remus growled. "I have too, they're my legal guardians, and I have to go back for a month before school starts every year" Harry said and people growled and whispered to each other about this. Snape glared at Dumbledore. Draco nuzzled his head into Harry's hair, more so to calm himself down then Harry. "Now final question, what's with the cuts on your wrist and neck?" Remus questioned and Harry tensed, he REALLY didn't want to talk about this. "Monster attacks" he lied. "Yeah right, tell us the truth" Sophia looked at Harry, worry obvious on her face. "Fine I cut myself happy?" Harry glared at his half-sister and people gasped, that was not something they expected. This, Draco knew about. He stroked Harry's right wrist, trying to help him calm down. "I've also tried to commit suicide several times" he admitted and his half-siblings hugged him. Harry closed his eyes as he hugged them back, sense only Draco knew, it was hard to look anyone in the eyes. "Let's stop for today" Madam Pomfrey said and got up. "Harry I'd like a full inspection on you!" she said and Harry sighed, untangled himself from his siblings and Draco, and got up. "Fine" he said miserably and followed her to the hospital wing. People watched him leave, shocked both at how close the Poseidon kids were and what they had learned about Harry.

Everyone had retired to their dorms and the demigods were put into the houses they'd most likely be in. Sophia, Nico, and Percy were staying in Slytherin with Harry and Draco **(A/N Harry got put into Slytherin, but he is still friends with Ron and Hermione)**. Everyone waited tensely. A few times, Sophia, Percy, and Draco tried entering the hospital wing, but where always chased off. "I can't take it anymore!" Sophia shouted and stormed off. Harry entered a few minutes later with her. "Hey" he said tensely. "I'm heading off to bed" he sighed and went off towards his and Draco's private room. Draco followed and Sophia was led to the girl's sleeping dorm, while Percy and Nico were led off towards the boy's.

**Snow: So how was it? Good, bad, awful? Please tell me so I can improve, keep doing it the way I am, etc.**

**Nico: Are we really doing this?**

**Snow: Yes now shush! Review and I'll see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the other Slytherins went down to the dining hall, where everyone else was already eating. Sophia and Percy sat with them at the Slytherin table to eat. Everybody was talking to one another about Harry, and what could possibly be on the medical report Madam Pomfrey had written down. Upon Harry's request, she wouldn't release any of the information on it. Harry looked around, annoyed about everyone talking about him. The Slytherins all glared at who was talking about him; sense they respected their fellow Slythiern's not wanting to be in the center of attention.

After everyone had eaten, the room transformed into what it had been yesterday for the reading, and everyone got comfortable again. "This is titled **Letters and Capture the Flag**" Mrs. Weasley hesitantly read. By now, most all the Athena kids were sitting near Ravenclaws, discussing this or that about magic and the muggle/demigod world. Sirius and Remus were sitting on a big beanbag near Harry, shocked on what they learned. Luna, a daughter of Hypnos, was sitting next to an old Athena friend of hers from camp. "How are you Luna? I hope the Nargles haven't been bad" the girl said, though it was strained "Nope! They seem rather calm this year" she said dreamily. 'Nargles' was the code word for Luna's prophetic dreams. Lily looked over and Luna said dreamily "It's alright, Lily." Lily, another young daughter of Athena, who was listening in on the conversation, nodded to the older demigod and witch. After all, Lily was only in her first year at Hogwarts, while Luna was in her third year**(A/N: I can't remember if Luna is the same age as Harry or younger, sorry if she's the same age I made her younger in this story)**, so she felt she had to give Luna respect. Many snickered at Luna; they had never met a stranger girl. Many demigods, along with almost all the 4th and 5th year Slytherins, glared at those who snickered. The non-Greeks looked shocked at them for defending such an odd girl. Harry watched them, a secret smile playing at his lips.

**The first week with Percy at camp went by fast. Everyone kept asking Harry whose child he thought Percy was, but Harry kept his mouth shut.**

"Why?" a random Ravenclaw asked "It was easier for him to start fitting in" Harry snapped, he didn't know why he was so agitated all of a sudden, but he was. Draco looked at his boyfriend, hoping the talk with Sirius and Remus didn't put him in a bad mood.

**Harry had already figured out Percy was his half-brother; all he needed now was his father to claim him. Soon, it was capture the flag and he watched suspiciously as Luke, who he already figured was up to no good, and decided to make an alliance with the Athena cabin as well.**

**Harry went up to Draco and Annabeth, they were their cabin's co-councilors sense they were around the longest. They weren't the oldest, but they did have the most respect "I'll be joining your team" he said "Ok" Draco said and Annabeth didn't object. Everyone was used to Harry kind of calling which team he would be on the very second the game started, often times he acted as a neutral party, taking down both teams and getting the rewards of the winning side. It was very rare for him to be on a team.**

"Really?" a random Hufflepuff asked and the big three children grinned "Yeah, we're the big three team, we always get benefits, if we do well, anyway" Nico explained "It's awesome!" Sophia grinned "We aren't bound by our cabins, so sometimes me and Nico join one team, and Percy and Harry join the other, though we usually fight as one" Sophia explained, leaving out how she usually wasn't at camp.

**Harry went to the pavilion and ate, hoping he wouldn't be the only one at his table anymore.**

"It does get quite lonely" Percy said and people looked confused "I stay year-round now" he closed his eyes, as if saddened by something. He opened them and said "Sophia goes to a special boarding school, and Harry comes here, Electra, as well, is almost always somewhere doing a fashion shoot, and never comes to camp unless visiting my sister anyway, so I'm usually the only one at the big three table, which is a relief that they put it in or I would be quite lonely, but Nico doesn't really speak at meals, so…" Percy trailed off shrugging and people nodded in understanding, they would hate to be the only one at a table. Percy wasn't technically lying, just not saying the whole truth. Sophia did go to a sort of special school, just not the kind of special school they were probably thinking of, or a school at all, really.

**He glanced over where Percy was sitting at the Hermes table. He was sitting between Connor and Travis, the only children of Hermes who actually where brothers. Which, sense it was Hermes, it was a miracle he went back to the same women.**

Non-Greeks looked disgusted at this. "You get used to it" Percy waved his hands "They're the gods, they may do what they please" he shrugged and the non-Greeks looked mortified. Lucius and Narcssia just rolled their eyes. They had grown accustomed to the way of the Greek gods.

**Percy seemed uncomfortably moshed together with everyone else there. **_**They really should extend the Hermes table, minor gods' kids are there, as well as unclaimed and Hermes kids, at least make a separate table for the unclaimed. **_**He thought as the bell rang for the meal to be over, and got ready for capture the flag.**

The demigods sighed happily at the thought of capture the flag. "You know, Harry's right, we really do need a separate table…" Annabeth's eyes gleamed with an idea. Draco watched amused as his sister took out a roll of parchment and started crafting her idea with the charmed pen Draco got her. "At least you use the pen I got you" Draco teased. "You two seem close" Sirius pointed out, still in shock in learning about Harry's abuse, though was calming down. "We are! She even stays at the manor with us sometimes when she needs to get away from camp, and our house is charmed with protective barriers to protect us from monsters" Draco explained to the non-Greeks. "Demigods, sense they are technically magical creatures, sometimes stay at our house if they're on the run from monsters or on a quest. Some, like Annabeth, just need a change of scenery every once in a while. We have places to train them in different things, and the witch and wizard ones, or those who are just children of Hecate, have an opportunity to also expand their magic by letting us teach them if they want." Draco shrugged. Everyone looked at the Malfoys shocked, they had always thought of them as high and mighty, but here they were offering their home and resources to people who clearly needed it. "Of course" Lucius put in. "If they don't know they're demigods, we explain it to them, train them a little, and Draco helps them to camp if its summer or we contact Chiron if Draco's at school. As much as we love them as guest and family, Camp Half-blood with always be the safest place for them to live and train. It was actually Narcssia who set up the whole thing" Narcssia nodded in agreement and smiled. "If you were a demigod, you would be a daughter of Hera, goddess of marriage and family" Sophia said to Narcssia kindly. "Thank you dear, but I'm just doing what I can, after all they are technically my family, even if Draco is not related to me by blood, he is still my son" she beamed with pride and the mothers in the room smiled, thinking of their own children. Harry sighed happily, and snuggled closer to Draco, his eyes heavy. Draco watched him nervously, hoping his boyfriend was fine.

"**Do we seriously have to use all of this?" Percy asked while putting on his armor. Harry looked at him "Well duh, how else are we supposed to learn how to use it in a battle situation?" he rolled his eyes and gave him a sword similar to how his father described Riptide. Harry himself turned down the sword, saying it should be saved for a swordsman, and after seeing Percy beat Luke earlier in the week with an unbalanced sword, he decided it would be him. He contacted his father and had him send the sword to Chiron to give to Percy after he was claimed.**

"So that's why you didn't have Riptide" Percy smirked and Harry rolled his eyes "Plus, you are a year and a half older than me, almost 2 years older than me actually." Harry pointed out "You are also the sword fighter of the family" he joked and ruffled his Half-brother's hair, though Harry still felt pretty tired for some reason. Draco smiled, that was the Harry he knows and Loves.

"**Remember, river is the border, woods are the boundary, and no killing or maiming!" Chiron called out "I will act as the infirmary and game maker, now go!" he blew into his horn and they were off. Percy was on his own, or so he thought. Harry was in a tree, bow and magical arrow ready.**

"You actually have to have a rule against killing and maiming!" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked and the demigods rolled their eyes. "What's the point of using weapons if you can't hurt people?" Luna asked dreamily, thinking of her own sword. "The magical arrow seems dangerous, both for Harry and the one he uses it against" Remus said, concerned "Don't worry, no one I liked whose been shot with them got too hurt" Harry waved his hand "They also don't take much energy, sense I'm used to forming my magic into a tangible thing" the witches and Wizards looked at him in awe, while the professors where wondering if he was so good at it, how come he didn't do that good in class? They had all assumed it was his ADHD and Dyslexia but now they weren't so sure that was the only reason after Harry revealed his home life.

**Harry climbed into a tree near where Percy was stationed. Annabeth explained that they would use Percy to draw out Clarisse from her flag, and if things got to harry, Harry would shoot them, only with a sleep arrow though. They didn't want to kill her. Ok maybe Harry wanted to harm her severely, but he didn't want to kill her.**

"I still don't forgive you for that plan" Percy muttered and Annabeth looked at him sweetly "Why not, I wasn't going to let you get killed or hurt…too badly" Harry grinned at them while many of the children of Aphrodite groaned. One even coughed to cover up saying Lovebirds. The rest of the Aphrodite children glared at her "Oh come on! You know it's possible!" they just shrugged and Percy looked confused and worried "Aphrodite kids...great let's see how messed up my love life will gt" he sighed "Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and...well..." Harry ran a hand through his hair and people got the message.

**Just as expected, Clarisse came charging at Percy with some of her goons from the Ares cabin.**

"Ares is the god of war" Harry explained "3 points to Slytherin" Snape said and Harry smiled at his technical cousin. Some were putting it together in their heads, while others still looked confused on why Snape had started acting friendlier to Harry, not that he wasn't friendly before.

**They were beating on him pretty bad, finally Percy said "No maiming" "Oops I guess I lost my desert privileges" Clarisse grinned and pushed him into the water. "Big mistake" Harry mumbled and waited.**

"That's all they lose for maiming someone? Desert privileges!" Mrs. Weasley demanded and Sirius and Remus agreed, though only with a firm head nod. "That's nothing, we have to clean plates with lava if we kill anyone" Harry rolled his eyes at their god-smacked look**(Or should I say...gods-smacked!)** "Of course, I found this out personally when a child of Hermes got on my nerves during one of the games, I didn't mean to shoot him in the jugular, but he bled out fast so I doubt it hurt too bad" Harry shrugged, like killing someone wasn't new to him. The non-Greeks looked at him shocked. The demigods snickered, remembering that particular game. Snape just smirked, and contemplated giving him points, after all children of Hermes reminded Snape a little too much of James Potter and the other marauders, which he wouldn't have minded sending to his father's realm.

**The water seemed to be working, it gave Percy strength and he easily beat them all back. Suddenly, Harry got a chill land went to investigate, well, he would of if the hellhound didn't come crashing towards Percy, seemingly trying to kill him. Harry quickly shot a killing curse arrow**

All the Witches and Wizards turned towards him shocked. Harry shrugged "What, it's pretty easy to do" he rolled his eyes. The teachers, minus Snape, looked at him warily. How could he have so much power and be so…ordinary in class?

**and the hellhound evaporated into sand before completely disappearing. After Clarisse tried to unsuccessfully blame Percy, Annabeth had him step out of the water, then in again to show Chiron. Then, in a flash, a sea green trident was above his head and Harry got out of the tree he was in and proclaimed "All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the sea, earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses!" everybody, even Clarisse, bowed but Harry stayed where he was and nodded approvingly of his new half-brother.**

"Wow" the non-Greeks said "I know right?" Luna sighed "Everyone who is claimed get a glowing symbol in the signature color of their godly parent, I was claimed by my father, Hypnos, two years before I came to Hogwarts" she said dreamily then explained "Hypnos is the god of sleep, though he's a minor god" Luna yawned and fell asleep. The demigods looked at her affectionately. "I was really worried with her coming to Hogwarts, being the daughter of the god of sleep and all, plus her prophetic dreams can freak her out sometimes. That, and children of Hypnos need at least 15 hours of sleep a day" Harry said and people nodded in understanding. The ones who made fun of Luna looked ashamed. How could they have made fun of such a sweet, albeit a bit strange, girl? "She's sweet; she'll even interoperate dreams if you ask her nicely!" Annabeth smiled.

**After the games, Harry grabbed Percy's stuff and brought him over to the Poseidon cabin. "Welcome, Half-brother" Harry winked and smiled. Percy smiled weakly and took the top bunk across from Harry. "So...you're my half-brother?" Percy asked uncertain and Harry nodded. "Harry Potter, The boy who lived, sea spawn, Son of Poseidon, god of the seas, at your service" Harry did a mock bow. **

"Oh Har" Draco ruffled his boyfriend's hair "oi!" Harry said trying to flatten it. Remus and Sirius smiled at them. Sirius then snuggled closer to Remus and Remus played with his hair. "Long title-" "-I have to say he must have-" "-a long name!" **(A/N I'm sorry for my ridiculously bad puns, I have a very strange sense of humor that most people wouldn't get)** the Weasley twins said laughing. Harry chuckled and Percy smirked. "I have a longer one" he said and the Weasley twins looked interested. "I'm Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Immortal Cabin leader of the Poseidon cabin, Seaweed brain, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earth shaker, storm bringer, and father of horses. My name sake is Perseus, one of the great kings of Greece, son of Zeus, God of lighting and Leader of the twelve Olympians." He finished and many were shocked he could say it in one breath. "No, Percy, mine's longer" Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sea spawn, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses. Boy of prophecy, wizard of Gray magic, defensive magician, Hero of Olympus, head archer of Camp Half-blood, head archer of The Army, Time Lord and fighter in the Time War" he concluded. Many were more shocked by his titles than the fact he could say it in one breath. "That's a lot of titles" Sirius stated and Harry shrugged "That's nothing!" Sophia said. "I am Sophiana Jackson, Kelp Head, Oceania, Sophia, Sophie, Stormy, Blade, Soph, Storm bringer, and daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, earth shaker, storm bringer, and father of horses." She paused to take a breath. "Savior of Olympus, One of the three commanders of The Army, Time Lord, Fighter in the time war, skilled knife thrower and hunter, mercenary of Olympus and enemy of Kronos, empath, and telepathic" she concluded and gasped for breath. Everyone looked at the three of them and couldn't think of anything to say. "Wow" the Weasley twins whistled together "I don't know what half of that is" the Stole brothers smirked at the Weasley twins "We know!" they exclaimed. The Weasley twins were about to argue, but Mrs. Weasley cut them off by reading. Electra rolled her eyes at their childishness and smiled.

**Percy smiled hesitantly and Harry could tell Percy might not be used to all the Greek formalities yet. "Don't worry, I'll help you around, show you the ropes, and what not" Harry shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal to Harry, he had a feeling he'd like this kid as his half-brother, even if they had only briefly talked before.**

Percy smiled at Harry innocently "Thank you" he said in the most childish voice he could manage. The Weasley Twins and Stole brothers burst out laughing. "Good one Percy!" they all laughed together. Harry chuckled and snuggled closer to Draco, he didn't know why, but he was getting even sleepier.

"**Harry!" Draco ran into the cabin with two similar letters. "Yes Dray?" Harry asked smiling and Draco handed him a very heavy letter. Harry quickly read through it and beamed. "So, Hogwarts finally came a knocking eh?" he joked, he was waiting anxiously all summer for this, and then groaned. "Wait…I missed Dudley's birthday" he realized and Draco shrugged. "Who cares? As far as anyone is concerned, Chiron is as much your legal guardian as the Dursleys" Draco smiled and Harry grinned back. "Sweet!" Harry beamed and Percy looked confused. "Wait…Hogwarts?" Percy questioned. "A school of witchcraft and Wizardly in England, which is where Draco's family lives" Harry explained "My family lives there too, well, my mother's side of the family, anyway we usually call for my Pegasus, Mist, to take us from England to here and back, saves a LOT of money" Harry said "That, and Harry can't ride planes, being a child of Poseidon and all, he'd be struck down by Zeus" Draco put in.**

"Why would he do that? He must be crazy!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and thunder boomed. The demigods gulped. "I wouldn't offend Lord Zeus, he...um…has a temper and deserves the up most respect" Grover said nervously and looked at the sky. To the demigods' relief, it stayed clear. The non-Greeks looked shocked. "Yes, to answer the unspoken question, the gods will smite and/or punish and/or kill you" Harry said sleepily. Draco gave him a brief kiss and nodded as the 2 boys snuggled closer. "You ok Har?" Draco whispered into his boyfriend's ear and he nodded weakly. He didn't feel sick or anything, just really tired. Harry closed his eyes and Draco panicked before Madam Pomfrey said it was just a sleeping potion she gave him tacking effect. "I put it in his breakfast, he didn't seem to be sleeping well" she said worriedly and Draco nodded in understanding. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and watched him sleep for a bit as Mrs. Weasley calmed down and started reading again.

**Harry quickly read through his letter and looked at Draco. Draco nodded and called his trusty Owl-eagle, a gift from his mother Athena when he turned 9, Horsens. She was a beautiful owl, but not as beautiful as Harry's Snowy Owl, Hedwig.**

Draco called to Hedwig and Horsens and they flew through a window and landed on Draco's shoulder. "_Hey guys_" Draco whispered too them. Annabeth and Draco talked to them for a while, much to the non-Greeks surprise. "Accio bird perch" Draco said and a perch appeared right next to him, which the Owl-eagle and the Snowy owl flew to and perched on. Harry was still asleep, so Sirius summoned a blanket and put it across him and Draco. Draco thanked him and tried to adjust Harry into a comfortable position. "Owl-Eagles, my favorite type of eagle" Electra smiled.

**Percy watched them, confused. "We'll explain later, now, want to come with us to the big house Half-brother?" Harry said excitedly and Percy nodded. They ran off towards the Big House and Harry and Draco showed Chiron their letters. "I'll accept for Harry, Draco I already messaged your parents, and they sent your acceptance and Percy, I'll try to explain what I can about Hogwarts, Witches, and Wizards. Seeing as your half-brother is a Wizard, you might as well know" Chiron said. "Harry, Draco, pack up, I'll have a demigod whose a professor at Hogwarts pick you up tomorrow to go shopping for your school things" Chiron said and the two boys nodded excitedly and ran off to pack their bags.**

Draco smiled at the memory. "A Demigod teaches at this school?" Narcssia asked and Draco grinned "Yep! I'm not telling, though" Draco winked "Stop growling, you Hellhound, You'll be back in Hades soon…" Harry mumbled and Draco shook him awake. "Wha?" Harry asked and looked around, blinking slowly. "That's the end of the chapter" Mrs. Weasley stated and everyone nodded. "I need to move" Percy, Draco, and most every other demigod complained. All of them had been shifting around for a while. "Let's take a break then." Dumbledore stated and immediately all the demigods got up and raced out of the great hall, Harry and Draco with their owls on their shoulders. The non-Greeks watched as Snape followed them out. Everyone else slowly dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Percy!" Draco called, his sword out. "You're on" he smirked and uncapped riptide. Everyone was currently outside, and the demigods had paired up for some fighting practice. "Remember, don't hurt each other!" Sophia reminded them as she had a knife to Connor's throat. "Soph look where your knife is" Harry yawned, he had been in and out of sleep. Sophia rolled her eyes and got up. "Yo Nico! Let's brawl!" she took out more knives and Nico took out his sword. "Is this really a good idea?" Hermione asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Annabeth said, she was taking a break. "I mean, she has knives and he has a sword!" Hermione exclaimed "Please, they're throwing knives, and Sophia has faced worse, we all have" Annabeth stretched. "My favorite was when we faced Medusa that was kinda fun" Annabeth thought aloud. "Though, if you ask Perc, it was probably the time he faced the Minotaur" Hermione blinked. "I'll explain later, darlin'" Annabeth winked and turned back to the fights. "Huh, new record Soph" she said. Sophia had Nico pinned to a tree by his cloths.

After a while, they all headed inside. Percy and Draco ended up in a tie, and where currently arguing on who technically won. "I'm just saying, if it wasn't for owl communication, you would have lost!" Percy exclaimed "Yeah, but you used water to knock out my sword, so I would have won!" They kept arguing and everyone rolled their eyes. "They're equally matched, so it's usually who can wound the other" Luna informed everyone. "Let's get back to reading" Dumbledore said as everyone situated themselves. "I will read" Professor Snape said.

**Chapter 3 Enter the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Harry didn't get much sleep that night. In fact, it was very rare for him to ever get a good night's sleep.**

Harry rolled his eyes, though he quickly fell asleep on Draco again, who pulled the blanket over him that Sirius got them from last time.

**He always swore it was a curse, but he knew there was no use trying to go back to sleep, so he silently snuck out of the cabin and went down to the beach. He didn't wake Draco, as he usually did, because he knew Draco would need his sleep for tomorrow.**

"He should have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded" Draco muttered.

**Harry sighed and placed a hand into the water. "Father, please guide and help me as I go into this new chapter of my life" he murmured, and then used the water the teleport him away. "Hey Har!" his Half-sister, Sophia, greeted.**

Sophia beamed and smirked at the same time.

"**Hey Sophia, how are you?" he asked and they went to work. Harry often went to what was commonly known as the Shadow Realm. It was a place where he could train and show his true power. "Dray not with you?" Another voice came up. Her name was Electra Flightus; she was tall, with long Blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She was a daughter of Zeus.**

"Before you ask, yes I'm another child of Zeus, she's what, 20, 21?" Thalia turned to Sophia. "I'm 17, so she's…19" she stated. Electra pouted and said "I"m right here!" Everyone laughed and turned back too Snape

"**Let's get to training" they trained half the night, then Harry went to his cabin to rest. He knew he was going to be tired, but he didn't concern himself with it.  
>The next day, Harry woke up and got dressed quickly. He said goodbye to his half-brother and went to meet Draco at the big House. "Hello" a voice rang out and Harry looked at the man near Draco once he got there. "Hello" Harry nodded respectfully. "I'm Professor Severus Snape, Son of Hades, You will call me Professor Snape, Professor, or Sir" the tall, pale man with greasy looking hair said.<strong>

"My hair is not greasy!" he exclaimed and glared at the book in his hands, while non-Greeks just stared at him. "What?" he growled and everyone sweat dropped. "Nothing" Draco said quickly and Snape continued reading.

"**Let's go" he told them as a silver Pegasus came up. "What is this?" Snape questioned and the Pegasus nodded at Harry. "**_**Master sent me for you" **_**She communicated "Hello Mist and he did? Why?" Harry asked. **_**"He heard your prayers, I'm here to keep you safe and help you"**_** "I see, then thank you, sweet Mist" Harry stroked her mane.**

"For the record, yes, I can speak to horses and any horse like creature as well as fish, so can any child of Poseidon" Percy said. Everyone nodded and Snape continued reading.

"**We don't have all day" Snape said and Harry and Draco got onto Mist with him. With a flap of her wings, they were off.  
>It seemed like an instant, but they were at the opening too Diagon Ally. "This is our stop" Harry told Mist and she landed. They got off her and she flew away. "Follow me" Snape said and he led them inside.<strong>

"This'll be interesting" Draco said and smirked at Rose Snape, or Lariana Riddle, depending on who asked. Rose just smirked back at him, amused.

**Snape grumbled after they got to the other side of the portal. He led them to the bank, where he got some money out of Chiron's account. "He insist on paying for all demigods, doesn't hurt sense he seems to have infinite funds" Snape grumbled as they went to the first shop. It was the robes shop. **

Draco smirked at Rose. "Chiron can do that?" Hermione asked and Annabeth nodded "Yeah, Chiron is a magical creature, a centaur; after all, he gets paid in godly, earthly, and wizardly money" "Very useful" Sophia and Electra said at the same time.

"**Hello" a girl greeted them "I'm Rose Snape, I work here, I'll help you with your robes." She led Draco and Harry over to the sitting area. "Snape…you're the Professor's daughter?" Harry asked and she nodded "Yes, he's already paid for them in advance, he's off getting your books and things" she informed them as she measured them. "And before you ask, yes I go to Hogwarts, I'm a year or two older than you two, I'm in Slytherin" the two boys nodded.**

"I even have to admit that she's nice for a Slytherin" Ron grumbled and the Demigods looked confused. "Long Story, my friends" Draco said, waving his hand.

**After this, the boys went to the wand shop with Snape. Draco only had to try 10 wands, however, after the 100****th****; Harry was starting to lose hope. "Try this one" the shopkeeper said and it instantly sparked "Hm…very interesting…" was all he said before Snape paid for their wands and the boys where off. "I wonder what that was about" Draco grumbled and Harry shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. They soon finished their shopping and mist brought all three of them aback to camp. "Remember school starts in a month" Snape reminded them before he aspirated away. The two boys went to their respective cabins for the night. Harry was curious to find his Half-brother was gone, but quickly shook it off and went to his own bunk.**

Rose sighed and shook her head then laughed. "What?" someone asked confused "Nothing, it's just ironic that he's actually getting sleep! I mean, he's a freaking insomniac!" she exclaimed. "Rose, control yourself" Snape warned "Yes Daddy" she winked. Electra raised a brow at them.

**The next month seemed to wiz by. His Half-brother, Percy, ended up getting a quest from the gods to find the master bolt; Harry wished him luck before he and Draco rode Mist to the train station to get on the Hogwarts Express.  
>"Be careful, I don't want to have to come all the way back to the US just to save you" Harry told him as he got on Mist. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine I have Grover and Annabeth with me" Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on Har, you can't keep babying him!" Draco stated as Harry helped him onto Mist. "I can for as long as I want" He shot back behind him. Draco smirked and Harry smirked back "Don't die!" Draco called as Mist lifted off.<strong>

"Isn't that lovely? Don't die" Hermione rolled her eyes "Actually, for Percy, that's the best advice you can give him, considering he's a walking danger magnet" Annabeth stated "Seriously, wherever he goes, danger follows" Sophia said. Harry mumbled and slowly woke up. "Mornin' sleeping beauty" Sophia teased.

**Once they got to the train station, they took their stuff and got off Mist, who flew away after being given a sugar cube. They went inside the train station and where greeted by Draco's parents. "Hello Mister and Misses Malfoy" Harry said respectfully. He had seen them around camp a few times, but never really met them.**

Draco and Harry grinned at each other.

"**You don't have to be so formal with us Harry, you are family" Mrs. Malfoy said. Publically, Harry was taken in by the Malfoys, so no one would wonder why his letters and notes and every parental thing in general was signed by them or his 'social worker' Chiron. His life was a lot easier that way. **

"Tell me about it" Harry muttered bitterly and Draco stroked his hair.

"**Right of course" He smiled uneasily. "Anyway, let's not waste any time! The train leaves soon!" Mrs. Malfoy led them to the platform and taught them how to get on. With one more goodbye from Draco and Harry to the two older Malfoys, they were off to the train.**

"Well, time for Hogwarts" The Weasley Twins grinned. Harry and Draco chuckled

** Harry sat in an empty compartment with Draco. The smaller boy knew the blonde probably would have preferred to sit with future Slytherins, but Harry didn't feel very comfortable in crowds. "You can go and sit with the future Slytherins if you want" Harry turned to Draco. "No it's fine" Draco said as a redheaded boy stuck his head in. "Hey all the rest of the compartments are taken, can I sit in here?" "Sure" Harry said and Draco moved to sit next to Harry. The redhead sat across from them. "So you're...you know THE Harry Potter right?" "Yes" Harry grumbled. Everyone, even the witches and wizards, at camp knew not to refer to his fame or stare at his scar, it made him uncomfortable.**

"Yep!" all the demigods said, some even hugging Harry, who chuckled "The Slytherins know not to mention it either" he added. Rose and, many other Slytherins nodded and Electra smiled a bit.

"**Can I see the scar?" the boy asked "What's your name?" Draco quickly intervened, he didn't like seeing Harry uncomfortable or upset "Ron Weasley" he responded "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure really" Draco held out his hand and Ron reluctantly shook it. **

"I would call you out for being rude, but you were saving Harry from an uncomfortable situation so I'll let it pass" Narcssia looked pointingly at her son, who sweat dropped and nodded.

**Ron was rather put off by the blonde, so he turned back to Harry. "I'm Harry" he held out his hand and Ron shook it as the door opened again. "I'm sorry but have any of you seen a toad running through here? Neville lost his" "Does it look something like…" Harry put his hand under his seat and summoned the Toad to him. "This?" he lift his hands and Neville's toad was there, sitting politely. "Yes thank you!" The boy, Neville, came up and took the toad. "How'd you do that?" Hermione asked. "Magic" Harry smirked. He often used that spell to mess with the Stole brothers, so he became quite good at it. "No I mean, you didn't use a wand or incantation or anything!" she said, clearly excited.**

"Oh the days when Young Hermione Granger knew nothing of magic and I knew more than her" Harry sighed longingly. Everyone who knew Hermione laughed. Hermione tried to look offended, but the smile threatening to appear on her lips ruined it.

"**That's impressive" Ron admitted. Draco stayed quiet and let Harry do his thing. He was great at charming anyone he met.**

"Am not" Harry pouted. "Yes you are!" all the students and demigods said at once. Harry blushed and hid his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco kissed his cheek smirking. Snape rolled his eyes and continued reading.

**"Anyway what houses do you think you're going to get into?" Hermione said after Neville ran off and Hermione went to get her stuff, and then came back. "Slytherin" Draco and Harry both said at the same time. "Really?" Ron asked "Yeah what's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry challenged. "Nothing, I'm just hoping to get into Gryffindor" Ron said quickly "I'm hoping for Ravencalw" Hermione said.**

"Our little crow" Ron and Harry joked and Hermione blushed

** "Then I hope we all get into the houses we want" Harry said as a lady with treats came around to the carts. Harry pulled out some money and paid for some food, including a few chocolate frogs, and thanked her. "Hey Harry didn't you grow up with Muggles?" Hermione asked "No, I was adopted into the Malfoy family, when I was five years old" he stated and Draco nodded. "Really?" she asked "Yep, we've been friends, and lived with each other, sense we were five" Draco smirked. Harry nodded, albeit a bit regretful to being just a friend, though he didn't know why.**

Everyone from the Aphrodite cabin groaned "They were almost as painful as Nico and Percy are!" Dean complained. Said people looked confused, well, Percy looked confused and Nico was blushing madly, and Draco and Harry rolled their eyes. "Get used to it, it's about half-way through first year that we started to actually date and another, what three years?" Harry turned to Draco, who nodded, "Right three years until we made our relationship public" Draco kissed his cheek and their friends smiled. "Of course a year after we got together we told our friends, and they helped us cover it up, and plan our dates" Draco smiled at his friends. "We told his parents right away as well" Harry stated.

** "I think we're almost there, let's change" Hermione pushed Ron out, but let Harry and Draco stay. Once they all changed, they let Ron in and he changed quickly while all three waited outside. "Alright I'm dressed" Ron said and they all went in. They enjoyed themselves and ate a bunch of food and sweets before they arrived.**

"I love Hogwarts" Harry sighed happily "It's like a second home for me." Many agreed with him, smiling to themselves.

** "'ome 'ight this way! First years only this way!" a giant man called. "That's Hagrid, he's the grounds keeper" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. They nodded and they boarded one of the boats with Draco and Harry. Soon they were off and coming closer to Hogwarts. Once they arrived, they were led into the massive castle by one of the teachers; she had such a stern look on her face that Harry wondered just how far he could stretch her limits.**

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "What? Mr. D gives off the same look, only I don't test him because unlike you, he doesn't have regulations in place besides that he can't physically harm us" Harry shrugged "Yep, bloody god of wine, parties, and insanity" Draco grumbled. "Mr. D's a god?" Lucius asked "Yep, his real name is Dionysius, god of wine, parties, and insanity" Annabeth informed.

**Of course, he'd have to test that later, when he was sure what restrictions the teachers had placed on them, hopefully they were strict enough to test it. "Right this way, first years, into the dining hall" the teacher led them into a huge hall.**

"Oh the pranks we have pulled in that hall" the Weasley twins sighed, remembering all their Great Hall pranks. The Stole brothers smirked at them, remembering their pranks in the pavilion. "Maybe we shouldn't of let them meet" Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded in agreement. Who knows what those two pairs of pranksters could do together?

** All around them in the Hall, teachers and students alike were sitting and eating. The first years were lined up, and a song played, though Harry didn't pay much attention, sense his mind started wondering. He suddenly wondered if they knew of his ADHD and Dyslexia, or if they didn't and he would embarrass himself.**

"We are informed of all students who have been diagnosed with different disorders, Mr. Potter" McGonagall assured him. "I know that now, this was first year remember?" Harry sighed

**They soon started calling out names, and both he and Draco started to shift, not out of being nervous, but they simply couldn't sit still for that long. Draco was called and he went up there, relived he could move. He was immediately put into Slytherin and went to sit with them. Hermione got into Gryffindor, and a few names were called until finally, Harry was called. **

Everyone leaned in and Harry rolled his eyes "Guys we already know what house I was put in!" he exclaimed, though looked amused.

** Harry went up calmly and silently, no use pretending to be someone he wasn't. He went in front of the teacher and waited as the hat was placed on his head. "Difficult, very difficult" the hat murmured. "It's been a while sense I've had a child of Poseidon. But were to put you…yes that's the question…" "I would prefer either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but it is as you see fit" Harry said in his mind. "You are a fighter of justice, very loyal, but also very brave and smart, however, your ambition is strong, as well as your natural will and cunning, I see you in no other place but…" "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. The hat was taken off of Harry and he went to sit with Draco happily.**

"That explains why it took so long for you" Fred teased "You were meant for nothing but Slytherin, its good qualities anyway" Hermione looked sharply at Pansy. Those two seemed to have a rivalry going on. Rose chuckled softly at the two girls, it really was amusing to watch them.

** After everyone was sorted, Ron getting into Gryffindor with Hermione; they ate dinner and were whisked off to each house's chambers. "I wonder what the Slytherin chambers look like" Harry thought aloud "I heard it's in the dungeons" Pansy, another first year Slytherin, stated. "It is, but I'm saying is what do they look like" Harry told her, he hated the way she was all over Draco, though didn't know why.**

Pansy smirked at him "I knew that would get you jealous!" she exclaimed and Draco and Harry gapped at her. "Yeah, Hermione and I totally knew you guys were gay before you did!" she laughed. The boys paused, and then laughed with her. Electra and Sophia exchanged amused glances.

** Once they got there, Professor Snape said the password. "Salazar Slytherin" he muttered and the door opened "Remember, the password is Salazar Slytherin for you first years, never forget it" Snape then led them inside.**

"We know the password now!" the Weasley twins high fived "Remind me to change it" Snape muttered to McGonagall, who nodded in understanding.

**Harry looked around; it was actually a very nice common room with stone walls, green and gray patterns everywhere, and a huge bookshelf next to a fireplace. Harry was also delighted to see a small, salt water fountain in the corner. "Professor says that's for the demigods to communicate with people at camp with" Draco whispered to him.**

"So that's what the fountains are used for?" Luna asked, intrigued. Although she was a demigod, she had no clue it was to contact camp. "Apparently" Dumbledore blinked. He had always thought the fountains were just decoration. "Yep, each have different design for different gods, the one in Slytherin honors Hermes, because one of his sacred animals is the snake, and Poseidon, because Salazar was a son of Poseidon" Draco informed. "That's incredible!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know how the others are designed…however Helga HufflePuff was a child of Hyphestis and treasured unity, Godric Gryffindor was a child of Ares, and treasured, of course, bravery and battle, I don't know much about Ravenclaw's founder…." "Ravenclaw's is designed with owls and lighting" Luna informed him. "The owls make sense, they're the symbol of my mother, Athena, she's the goddess of Wisdom and battle, Ravina Ravenclaw must have been child of Zeus, lighting is kind of his thing" Draco said. Snape continued reading. "The founders weren't fully human?" Umbridge asked, scandalized. "Don't look so shocked" Remus rolled his eyes, he was willing to believe anything right about now.

"**Really?" Harry asked "Yep, our fountain, the Slytherin one, honors Hermes and Poseidon" Draco smirked and they were stopped in the common room. "For those of you who have been here previous years, welcome back, it's good to see my fellow snakes however, for those who are new, watch out for each other. The rest of Hogwarts is against us, calling us the house of snakes and the prisoners of Hogwarts. We are not liked out there so, as a basic ground rule, if you leave this common room make sure there's at least two other Slytherins with you at all times. If you break this rule, people from other houses will most likely gang up on you. Now that we got that out of the way, here's Professor Snape" Rose concluded her speech and sat down.**

"This explains a lot" many non-Slytherins said, while others shifted guiltily at the demigods' glares. Sophia held back a growl, not liking people who discriminated others.

"**Yes, hello" he muttered. This Snape seemed a lot different to Harry than the one he met at Camp and brought him to Diagon Ally. "As you know, out there is a dangerous place, it's harder for us Slytherins because it's harder to get house points. As is such it's also easier to loose house points so I want you all on your best behavior! I will also not take kindly to any Slytherin who does not defend a fellow snake. We are your family from now on and we must defend and help each other. I will also, for every class tomorrow, give a verbal pop quiz in potions, so be prepared" he summed up his speech and went to his private office.**

The Weasley twins whistled. "It's the same speech every year" Harry rolled his eyes. "Yep" The Slytherins, minus the first years, agreed. The first years groaned and Snape looked disapprovingly at them, but secretly planned to change the speech up a bit for the next year. "Seriously though, why does everyone villianatise Slytherins? Each house has their own strengths and weaknesses" Harry complained and the teachers, minus, of course, Umbridge and Snape, shifted guiltily.

** After this, they were whisked away to either their private dorms, or the dormitories. Draco's parents and Chiron teamed up and got Draco and Harry their own private dorm, so they could practice both their advanced magic and have enough privacy to talk about Camp and the such without having to worry about people listening in.**

"Thank you Chiron" all the demigods said. Each had gotten their own dorm because of Chiron.

** "So what do you think of Hogwarts so far Sea spawn?" "I think it's quite nice Owl head" both smirked and laughed. They used to taunt each other went they fought in the arena with those names, but after a while it became kind of an inside joke with them. "You know, something tells me this place won't be a fun as camp, there's no lava rock wall" Harry complained, putting his stuff away.**

Sirius started hyperventilating. "Don't worry, I haven't gotten singed from the lava sense I was seven" Harry assured him "Still got the scar too" Annabeth added. That didn't seem to help "Sirius there's a lot more dangerous stuff for demigods than a lava rock wall, trust me if I were given the choice between getting attacked by monsters and training on the hardest difficulty on the rock wall, I'd choice the rock wall" "We all would, Har" Percy said grimly.  
>There was a pause, as if everyone sensed the demigods' mood and refrained from speaking out of respect. Snape himself thought of how many demigods were lost at the school before Harry convinced him to put up a protective barrier around the school and Hogsmead in his second year. The non-demigods looked at them. "Is...there really a lot of..." "Deaths? Yeah, especially if you piss off a god, or your scent gets picked up by monsters. The Big Three, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades', kids are in the most danger, sense their scent is really strong to monsters, so they tend to die the most" Sophia answered grimly "Camp has a barrier that makes it so any non-demigod that tries to enter gets stopped" Draco muttered. Everyone paused, reflecting on this information until Snape started reading again. Hermione and Pansy looked at each other, they never knew all the stuff Draco and Harry had to go through, and were worried about them.<p>

"**Mmm" Draco flinched at the sound of the forbidden woods. Harry tensed, but relaxed, he kept his bow hidden and paused before putting his dagger under his pillow. He could never be too careful. **

"An't that the truth" Harry sighed and leaned against Draco. Non-Greeks looked saddened that Harry had to be so prepared for anything to attack him at any moment.

"**See you in the morning…Dray" Harry hesitated, then went into his bed. "Night Har" Draco went to bed reluctantly as well. Neither got a lot of sleep.  
>The next morning, both woke up slowly and got dressed, trying hard not to look at the other as they did so. They went to their private bathroom, and Harry brushed through his hair and Draco brushed his teeth. "Another great day" Harry muttered and they switched task. After this, they went to the common room, but not before Harry took his dagger and hid it in his robes. They were the first to wake up besides Rose and her father. "Hello" Rose said cheerfully and both boys muttered a hello. Soon, everyone was down in the common room, and left for breakfast.<strong>

"Such a mundane start" Rose stretched, bored. "Yeah, you say that until we actually wake up before you" Harry smirked and Rose glared playfully.

"**Schedules" Snape said and handed out everyone's schedules. Harry and Draco were both pleased to see they had all the same classes. "This'll make for an interesting year" Draco smirked and Harry silently agreed.  
>After breakfast, they went on to class. Harry, who knew most of what third or fourth years were learning, didn't pay attention, though admittedly, he knew he probably should. It was more he couldn't. He hated having to sit still and found himself constantly shifting in his seat. Finally, after a long day, it was time for potions. "We have it with Gryffindors" Draco said bitterly "Mmm" Harry said.<strong>

"Best. Potions. Ever" Harry said and Pansy laughed "Agreed" she smirked at Ron, who turned really red.

** At potions Ron barely made it to the room. "Good for you to join us, Mr. Weasley" Snape muttered and Ron blushed, then sat next to Hermione. Draco and Harry were at the back of the room, politely waiting for class to start. Snape gave his speech, and he automatically went into the verbal quiz, which the Slytherins all prepared for.**

"Thank you Professor Snape, Hermione, and Rose" Harry muttered. Professor Snape had supplied him and Draco with Ancient Greek versions of all their text books and with things that they don't understand or can't read, like homework, Rose or Hermione would help them.

**Ron, of course, couldn't answer most of his questions. Harry answered almost every one of his right.**

"Very good" Sirius praised and Harry blushed, smiling. "Ron I thought you said you answered all of them right without even trying?" Ginny said innocently and Ron's face turned red again. Many laughed at him and Harry even gave out a dark chuckle.

** "Now, today we'll be learning the simplest of potions I could possibly teach, here are the instructions." Snape placed the instructions for the potion on each table. Draco and Harry went right to work, though they had a lot of difficulty reading English, Snape had luckily put the Latin name next to it. Once they got their ingredients they started, only to be interrupted when Neville, a Gryffindor first year, got the mixture wrong and it melted his cauldron and got everywhere. "I'll be taking mister Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, keep working on your potions" Snape instructed and ushered Neville out of the class room. Harry and Draco looked at each other before continuing on with their potion.**

"Fun" The Stoles grinned and Draco smirked "For the record, I actually taught these two how to make potions, they are pretty good" The Stoles grinned and Connor said "Yep! Of course…he won't teach us the more...destructive ones…or the truth one" he complained.

**After class had ended, Draco dragged Harry to the library, much to the smaller boy's amusement. **

"It's always amusing how the children of Athena always drag you to either a library, museum, or the golden gate bridge, all of which you almost get killed at" Percy smirked and Annabeth blushed "Oh shut up!" she glared. Nico rolled his eyes. clearly amused and Draco and Harry smirked at the other "Do I want to know?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head "Probably not"

"**How did I know" he grinned and Draco smirked. "It's more for homework" he stated **

"Sure" Harry rolled his eyes and Sirius smirked as Draco scuffed the back of Harry's head, an amused look on his face "Oi!" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head "That hurt!"

**and they got too work. "Oh hello Draco, Harry" Hermione came up while the said Slytherins were arguing over a word. "Hermione?" Ron called, coming up behind her. Hermione tapped Harry's shoulder and he jumped "Oh, hi Hermione" Harry sweat dropped**

"Oh?" Remus looked over at him "I don't advertise my Dyslexia and ADHD" Harry stated "Too much attention for my taste" the demigods looked sympathetically at him, while those who didn't know him well shifted a bit. Umbridge growled under her breath, these were supposed to harm Harry, not help him! Electra may or may not have shot a bit of Electrtricity to hit Umbridge.

"**What are you guys doing here?" "Homework" the Gryffindors stated together "Same here wanna help each other?" Harry asked. **

"House unity is important" Blaise joked and Pansy and a few other Slytherins chuckled but stopped when Harry raised his hand for silence. Many were shocked that they listened to him.

**Ron and Hermione reluctantly sat down and took out their work. "Harry I'm telling you, it's leviouasa" Draco complained a couple minutes later. "No way! It has to be Leviosar" he stated "Guys its Leviosa that's not even how you spell it" Hermione said, looking at them oddly. **

"Always arguing over words. You know there are only two arguments I've heard from them, arguing over words, and arguing over who is on-" Pansy was cut off by a glare from Harry. Others raised an eyebrow over what she was going to say.

"**Right…" the two muttered and they continued homework. Soon they were done and Hermione waited until Ron left before saying. "Do you two have Dyslexia?" both of them nodded and Hermione smiled "I'll help if you want" "That's be great" Draco responded. Soon after that, they all gathered their things and went to their separate common rooms.**

"Ah such a wonderful beginning of a friendship" Percy joked and the three mentioned rolled their eyes.

** "Now we wait" Harry grabbed his bow and Draco his sword. They snuck out to the woods. "I don't know why Professor Snape gave us this job" Draco complained "Someone has to fight back the monsters, and we've been given special permission to be in the woods." Harry answered the blonde. Mentioned boy just trudged behind Harry and grumbled. Harry smirked and grabbed his hand "Scared?" he taunted, but really, he was asking. Draco squeezed his hand and muttered "'course not" both were blushing, though the other couldn't see it. Suddenly, a deep growl was heard and Harry took his hand away and readied his bow and a green magic arrow. Draco readied his sword. They were going to have a busy night**

"Seriously, back then I knew why they had to have patrols, but I'm glad we finally convinced Snape to put up that anti-monster shield" Harry paused, and then smirked "It must be faulty, though" "Oh? Whatever for?" Draco smirked as well, catching on "It let Umbridge into school grounds" their group laughed along with Remus, Sophia, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Sirius while Lucius, Narcssia, and Snape all gave soft chuckles. Umbridge looked absolutely mad "Deten-" Harry raised his right hand and Umbridge shut up quickly.

**The rest of the week went by smoothly, and it was already Saturday. "Time to go train" Harry groaned and Draco smirked "First, we got to get to the woods" the blonde stated as they took their weapons. Sense they couldn't aspirate. Or anything like it, in the school or its grounds, so they had to go out of school grounds. Harry led the way, sneaking this way and that until they were finally in the woods. "Ready?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. The short raven haired boy took out some water and in an instant, it went around them.**

Everyone but Sophia and Nico were confused.

** "Har Dray!" Sophia called, her weapons out "You're part of my training team today" she stated and they nodded. They took out their weapons and got ready for a serious beat down.**

By now, everyone but Sophia and Nico were worried, they knew what was to come.

**Harry climbed up one of the buildings, an easy task after doing it for so many years, and got ready. Draco was acting as his live bait, and hopefully he'd only get a few scratches out of it. This was something he knew Chiron would never approve of, but this was The Army's game, the simplest of exercises. Many have died, but only the strong could survive.**

Everyone gaped and the ones that were part of The Army rolled their eyes. "So….when you said you were part of an army…" "It's The Army" Harry corrected Sirius. "Right… anyway…" "No I wasn't kidding, I'm their head archer, Draco here, like me, is the head of his division, though we mostly train others, Sophia and Electra make up two thirds of the commanders and are masters of their divisions." Harry stretched "Masters and heads are two different ranks, by the way." Many nodded in only slight understanding.

** They got back to Hogwarts a little before breakfast. They were battered and a bit bruised, but nothing they couldn't hide with basic glamour. "Hey Har!" Pansy came up "Hi Draco" she purred "Hi Pansy" they said together "Snape is calling for a meeting; I'm supposed to round everyone up" "Right" they said and followed her to the common room.**

"Oh the weekly meetings" Draco muttered and wrapped an arm around Harry. All the Slytherins groaned in agreement as Snape glared at them.

"**Welcome to the weakly Slytherin meeting" Snape said**

The Slytherins groaned again, they all hated the meetings.

**Most of the older year Slytherins groaned, it was clear they were hungry. Harry was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, though Draco let out a small groan, thankfully, it wasn't heard.**

"Why must they be before breakfast?" Rose complained and Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"**For the first years, we'll be having weekly meeting before breakfast at least once a week, you are expected to come to these meetings" he looked around the room and everyone sat up a little straighter. They all knew by now Snape wouldn't hurt them, but he did have an aura of death about him.**

Snape smirked and leaned back in his chair saying "Thank my father, it's actually quite fun to scare people" "I have to agree" Nico smirked and looked up at his half-brother. Everyone who wasn't used to them gulped, while those who were just rolled their eyes. "Honestly you're as scary as a puppy, Nico, or a teddy bear" Percy said and Nico blushed and glared.

"**Di Immortals" Harry cursed under his breath. This was going to seriously cut into his morning training. **

The demigods snickered. "What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confused. "Di Immortals means Damn Immortals in Ancient Greek" Annabeth laughed "Demigods use it all the time" Percy said and Harry smirked "Di Immortals Percy, there goes one of about, I don't know, hundreds of curses I know in different languages" Harry rolled his eyes "Hades have mercy on your soul brother, the gods know you pissed them off enough" Sophia rolled her eyes as well and laughed. Non-Greeks just looked at them confused. Snape chuckled and continued reading.

**Snape raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. "Now, this meeting was relatively short, sense it was an introductory meeting, but not all of them will be this short" he paused and looked around "Off you go to breakfast then" everyone ran off quickly to get to the dining hall.**

"Sounds about right" Harry muttered "So that's why you guys are late to breakfast sometimes" Hermione stated "Yep" the Slytherins answered miserably

** After breakfast, Harry changed into his camp cloths, sense it was Saturday they didn't have to wear a uniform, and went out to practice his bow work in the woods. He was stopped, however, on the way out by Hermione. "Di Immortals" he cursed and quickly hid his bow. "Hey Har, what're you up too?" she asked "Nothing, just going outside for some outdoor practice" Harry quickly spotted Draco "With Draco" "Can I join?" she asked "Ask Draco" he said running off.**

"You know, this explains so much" Hermione admitted "Like Draco's extreme smarts, unnatural smarts really, Harry love of water, his lack of drowning, the way centaurs seem to like him, the way Pegausi seem to like him, the way he's always nervous around Hagrid's animals…." "We get it" Harry rolled his eyes, but amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"**Hey Perc" Draco grinned "Hey Dra ready for training?" "You bet" "Hey Draco!" Hermione ran up and Harry cursed in Japanese.**

"Japanese too? How many languages do you know?" Sirius asked "How many languages have or do/will exist" Harry asked back, smirking while people, Greek and Non-Greek alike, looked at him, awestruck.

"**Yes Hermione?" Draco raised an eyebrow "Can I join you magic training with Harry?" Draco looked at him and the smaller raven haired boy smirked. "Not right now, maybe later ok?" "Oh…ok sure" she reluctantly left.**

"Before you say anything, after we trained with our weapons we did grab her for magic training" Draco said, holding up his hand and the mothers in the room kept their mouths shut.

** Later, after practicing with Hermione, **

"See?" Draco pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes "No one objected" he teased and Draco pouted. Nico watched them, then quickly glanced at Percy and sighed.

**they were in the library. They hid when they heard Rose. "Ok, so all we need is the Philosopher's stone? Ok got I" she immediately went quiet and Draco and Harry came out of hiding. "Hey Rose" they said and she jumped "Hey guys!" she said and smiled. "Hey...who were you talking too?" Harry asked "No one" Rose said quickly**

Harry and Draco winced and mouthed 'sorry' to Rose. 'It's ok' she mouthed back

"**Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yep" she sweat dropped "You're precipitating on your neck, which means you're lying." Harry stated, he loved his water powers, well, most of the time. "Fine I was talking to my Dad" she slumped in defeat "Professor Snape isn't anywhere around here" Harry stated "I mean...oh if I tell you do you two were not to tell anyone without my permission?" she asked "I swear on the River Styx that unless you say otherwise, I won't tell" they said together and thunder boomed.**

"You two swore on the River Styx?" Annabeth asked shocked and they nodded. Hermione looked confused to Percy explained "You have an unbreakable oath right?" she nodded "It's basically that for us" "Don't worry guys, you can talk about it now" Rose said as thunder boomed and they nodded their thanks

"**My Real name is Lariana Riddle, demigod daughter of Tom Riddle and…well Hera, goddess of Marriage and Family" she shrugged "I know it sounds crazy but-" "Harry Potter, son of Poseidon, god of the sea" "Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle" they stuck out their hands and she laughed and shook them.**

Everyone froze and Lariana rolled her eyes "Yes, my real name is Lariana Riddle, yes I pose as Snape's daughter in public and yes, Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord and Yes, my mother is the Queen of the gods" Thunder boomed and shook the castle. "Impressive" Narcssia smiled "Thank you, and Sophia is right, you would totally be my half-sister if you were a demigod" she giggled.

"**If you need our help, call us" Harry said and Draco nodded. "Great" she grinned and hugged them. "See you later!" she called and left the library. Professor Quail, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, came up to them. "So you're friends of the master's daughter are you?" he asked, intrigued. Harry narrowed his eyes; he had an automatic distrust of people like him, who seemed very sneaky and interested in such odd, little details such as this.**

"Oh do you?" Hermione joked and Harry smirked up at Umbridge "Why yes I do" he raised his right hand as she tried to say something. Draco raised a brow at this, but said nothing.

"**Yes, Master will be very pleased…" he left the Library. Harry and Draco looked at each other, knowing they'll have to keep an eye on him in the future**

"That's the end of the chapter" Snape said. "I'll Read next, is there an ancient Greek version?" Annabeth asked, and Harry slicked his hand and brought the book to her, its language changing "I charmed it to change to the language the reader is best at reading" he explained


End file.
